User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 19
One month passed and it was Father's day. Hugh Jr and Alicia wanted to do something special for their dad. Hugh woke up in the morning and went downstairs. Hugh Jr: Dad, we suggest doing something special for Father's Day... Alicia: What surprises suit your fancy - a family reunion or a special date with Mom? Hugh: Honestly.. Neither. I just wanna spend Father's day with you guys... Alicia: Okay! Lisa went downstairs and overheard. Lisa: If you 3 are spending the day together, I'll spend my time doing science, I suppose... Hugh: Of course, honey.. You can do some science... Lisa: Or I could call my old middle school beau, David... Hugh stopped at the name "David". Hugh: I prefer you just do science... Hugh Jr: Wait... Who's David? Lisa: I said too much.. Lisa then headed to her lab. Alicia: Anyways.... Do you want to go to the park, Dad? You can push me on the swings like old times! Hugh: Okay! Hugh Jr: I don't really like the park much... It's overrated... Hugh: Then what do YOU prefer to do? Hugh Jr: Go to the science museum, of course! Alicia: NO WAY! We've been there during Mother's day, and besides.. Dad doesn't like museums.. Hugh: Now I've never said that.. We can do both, you know.. Hugh Jr: Really? Hugh: Really. 2 hours later Hugh Jr, Alicia, and Hugh reached the park. Alicia saw her best friend Ashley by the swings. Alicia: Hey Ashley, I'm just spending time with my dad for Father's day! Ashley: Cool! Alicia: What are you doing for your dad on Father's day? Ashley: Didn't you hear... My dad died a while back... Lola overheard. Lola: Yeah. Winston was my life.. Until SOMEBODY fed him chemicals unknowingly... Alicia: You're not talking about Mom... Are you? Cause she would never poison anyone.. Lola: Of course not.. Well. She may have been jealous since Winston was a male model and all Hugh was was an intellectual tutor... Alicia: That's a bit unlikely... Lola: OKAY! I admit it. He didn't die! He divorced me! Ashley's eyes bugged out. Ashley: SERIOUSLY! And you've lied to me all these years, mom! Lola: I'm sorry! Ashley: It's okay. Just then Hugh Jr came over. Hugh Jr: Alicia! We haven't shown Dad the museum yet. Let's MOVE! Alicia came rushing over. Alicia: I apologize.. It's just Aunt Lola has a juicy love life! Hugh Jr: Yess... We know.. Our uncle-in-law, Winston, divorced Lola for some beautiful rich heiress.. Alicia: I didn't hear that part! Hugh Jr: Now let's go... 2 hours later. They finally got to the museum. Hugh noticed a familiar face. It was David, Lisa's old beau. Alicia: Dad, what are you looking at? Hugh: Oh. I must have been dreaming.. Your mom's old boyfriend, David, wasn't here, was he? Hugh Jr: Nooo. Let's just look at some more exhibits... Alicia: Yeah. I think they finally made a history of chocolate exhibit. We should check it out... Hugh: Sure. We can check it out. They spent hours at the museum, then they all decided to go home and have a celebratory dinner that Lisa had made. Lisa: I introduce to you - General Tso's Chicken! Hugh: How did you know I liked that all the time as a teen? Lisa: I know. I did my research... Alicia: This is yummy! Hugh Jr: Yeah! Lisa: So how was the Father's day adventure? Hugh: I saw your old boyfriend David at the museum... Lisa's eyes bugged out. Lisa: But he moved to Colorado during high school... That's when I reunited with you after a broken heart. He's still living in Colorado, for the matter, and has a teenage daughter... So that's impossible. Hugh: I could've sworn it was him though.. Category:Blog posts